


35. time

by bruises



Series: tumblr drabbles [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lacrosse, Prompt Fill, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora looks at her watch for the tenth time and sighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	35. time

**Author's Note:**

> from [this list.](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/134629099165/send-me-a-ship-a-word-and-ill-write-you-a-fic)

Cora looks at her watch for the tenth time and sighs. Kira was meant to be here for weekly lacrosse training half an hour ago. She’s tried calling her and texting her but she’s not picking up.

“Where’s Yukimura?” Coach asks, whistle in hand and ready to go.

She shrugs and looks down at her watch again. “I don’t know, Coach.”

Coach looks disappointed. “Alright Hale, go and train with McCall and -”

Before he can finish his sentence, Kira runs onto the field and drops her bag down beside Cora’s.

“I am so sorry, Cora. I was out buying some stuff for our movie night tonight and my phone went flat and I lost track of time,” Kira rambles.

Cora places her hand on Kira’s arm and smiles. “It’s fine, Kira. Let’s get some training done.”

Kira nods and swiftly kisses Cora on the cheek. Cora blushes and they quickly get to their training before Coach blows the whistle.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
